


Various manips for Trope Bingo Round 2

by Clea2011



Category: Primeval
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were the Primeval pieces I did for the second round of trope bingo.  Each filled a square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World Connor Made

For the Trope Bingo Square au:Apocalypse.

 

Connor's feeling guilty about the whole destroying the world thing.  And even more guilty about managing to escape the future he'd accidentally created.

 

  
Becker was still trapped there and just trying to stay alive.  And, being Becker, trying to save everyone too.

 


	2. Away With The Faeries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Trope Bingo Square 'Fantasy au'

 

Ever since the strange light had appeared in the sky, the other faeries kept away, recognising the danger.  But Jess kept watching it, fascinated by the sparkling light.  It was so pretty.  If it was there for one more day, she told herself, she'd fly up to it, take a closer look...

There's a related fic here: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/1026339](../../1026339)


	3. Regency Becker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Trope Bingo Square 'au fusion'

It's Primeval meets Pride and Prejudice.

 


	4. Emilys Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Trope Bingo Square Trapped in a dream

After she went through the anomaly Emily travelled through endless lands.  Some were beautiful, some terrible, and some were to worlds that no other human had ever seen.  
  
Then she went through to a place different from the rest.  She didn't know if she was facing reality or imagination, or if it was just a dream.  But it was a land where her own history seem to face her at every turn.  And the anomaly, her only escape, was too far away to reach...


	5. Snow White Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Trope Bingo Square 'Fairy tale au'

Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow... Emily wasn't sure where the anomaly had taken her this time, but at least she wouldn't be going hungry!


End file.
